the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Allwing Arena
e Welcome to The Allwing Arena The smell of popcorn fills your nose as you hand your ticket to the clerk at the front who looked '' ''cheerful and excited. He looked onto your ticket and said. Front row! Have fun! '' ''He waved as you walked away and went on to help another dragon with her ticket. As you walked down you saw a huge sheet of stone with credits and the history of the stadium . You glimsped the name Iceberg in it as the creator of the stadium and the upbringer of a sport. Why it said upbringer you had no idea. You go to one of the many concession stores and buy a BLT '' ''with a water along with a bag of popcorn and went down to the front row and took your seat. '' ''As you looked around you could see that the stadium was huge with the long side of the oval being 2 miles long! And the other side half a mile long! ''After you sat you noticed three hoops''' ''on either side of the field the middle one being taller than the rest. '' ''\You watched as a line of dragons came out from one side all with a plaque on their chests with a number '' ''and their team name on it. As you looked closer you could see the name was the allwings '' ''and with the small letters engraved saying Iceberg with a number 1 in the middle. '' ''You looked as another team followed through and went beside them. '' ''They were huge and brutish however not as rainwing sleek build that the othet team had '' ''along with their large wings. You look up and saw fireworks shoot into the air with the name '' Allwings ''spelled out. You looked to the next name however it was too confusing to read '' ''through the dragons blocking your way. Welcome to the Allwing Stadium Rules -Dont cause trouble -Not every dragon can fit into every sport -Enchantments are allowed to be made for the dragon to be more able to play sports however there are limitations to wingspans and such. -No good at everything ocs -Every once in awhile you can make an untackled goal however most times just say the action of it to give them a chance to block it. Stadium Spectator area Very amazing on its own as the seats are able to adapts to the dragons needs. It has even been known to make it feel like your underwater for those who want it. It makes sure that everyone is comforted to the best of our ability. Playing field The field changes constantly at the flick of the switch so I please ask of you not to panic when you get your seat and it moves do not fear as this is just the stadium ajusting to the sport played in your time. Sports: Dragon Quidditch Positions: Chasers, Beaters, Keeper, Seeker Rules -Wingspan limitations are to keep dragons wingspans at max a bit larger than the wingspan of a cloudwing. -The max amount of strength allowed is to be slightly above average. However beaters may have their standards higher. -You have to be able to fit in a chair of the ground level area as we need to make sure they no one takes up the whole area. -Dont do any of the penalties listed on this page -Its a tough sport dont complain Offical Allwing team Regular build They are sleek and slim with very compact muscle. However they are very light and have the limit for wingspan as they are massive! Captian: Iceberg (Chaser) Chasers: Iceberg, Hurricane (Later to be Azeleas) Beaters: Keeper: Seeker: Credits: Credit to Jk Rowling for the orginal sport. (I just combined the two so....) Forms: Sport Sport name: Positions; Rules: Team form: Team name: Players and their positions: Orgination: Player form: Name: Position: Team: